The Right Words
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: Sonic can't seem to tell Amy the truth about his feelings. But, one visit to try again turns out better than he imagined. SonAmy one-shot


**The Right Words**

**(This is my first SonAmy production. It's based on my interpretation of Sonic and his attitude towards Amy which is that he truly cares for her, but he's finding it hard to deal with his intimacy issues. I also thought that he can't seem to find the right thing to say.)**

Sonic couldn't seem to figure out what was wrong with him. He had practised many times in his head what he would say to Amy. He always had it right in his head, but it always went wrong when he went to tell her upfront.

"I've always really cared for Amy, so why can't I tell her the truth?" Sonic asked. He could clearly remember when they first met. He was young, and so was she. But he still felt like she was unlike anyone he had ever met. That view of her hadn't changed, even though it was such a long time ago.

Everything about Amy amazed Sonic: her independence, her strength and her love for him. At first, Sonic thought Amy had a fan-girl crush on him, but now he finally knew that she truly cared for him. She worried for his safety and would do anything to make sure that he was safe.

Sonic also really felt that same way, but he somehow wasn't able to say it. Despite that, he knew that he really cared about Amy. He wanted to tell her the truth, but it always came out wrong.

Sonic wasn't able to understand why it happened. He never actually wanted to upset Amy, he wanted to say this because he knew that it would truly make her happy, which is what he always wanted. He wanted them to be able to be close to one another, to have a relationship of love and respect... and truth. No lies, secrets, hate or abuse. He knew he would get it right eventually, and that wouldn't change.

"I can't give up. It's what Amy would have wanted. She's always very persistent, so I have to be the same way. Amy, when you know the truth, you'll become the happiest girl alive." Sonic said. He had decided that he was going to try again tonight. He couldn't give up; it didn't seem to be an option for him.

That night, Sonic stood at Amy's doorstep. He felt very nervous, now that he was here. But he knew why he was here: he was going to tell Amy the truth, of his feelings and how he really felt about her.

He knocked on the door, knowing what he was going to do. A few seconds later, it opened and standing there was Amy. Sonic beamed when he saw her. She was so beautiful, and she seemed to be more that way in the moonlight.

"Yes? Oh, hello, Sonic." Amy smiled. The sound of her voice rang through Sonic's ears; he loved to hear her when she spoke. "Hey, Amy. Would it be all right if I come in?" Sonic asked. "Sure thing, Sonic." Amy responded, and opened the door fully to let Sonic in. Sonic smiled, he was so happy that Amy accepted him; it made him feel joyful inside.

He sat down on Amy's couch. It was heart-shaped and had enough room for two. "Amy, would you like to sit down with me?" Sonic asked. Amy was surprised when she heard this. Sonic wasn't usually like this. But still, it made her smile. "All right." Amy smiled. She came over and sat down next to Sonic. "Why'd you come to see me?" Amy asked.

That was when it started to feel hard for Sonic. He knew that once he said this, there wasn't any turning back. But it made him feel happy to know that he could be with Amy.

"Amy, I want to apologize to you for what I've said to you the past few days." Sonic said. "Sonic, that's okay. You never mean to upset me in any way. Well, maybe sometimes." Amy said. Sonic smiled, hearing that. Amy was never the type to be mad for too long.

"I came to see you... because I want to tell you the truth." Sonic said. "What's that?" Amy asked, surprised. "Well, Amy, when I first met you, I was amazed by you. I had never met anyone who was quite like you." Sonic explained. Amy was surprised; she had never seen Sonic being so open like this.

"Ever since that first encounter, I always felt... this way that I was never able to understand. I tried to ignore it at first, but I found that I couldn't deny it. It always came when I saw you." Sonic continued. "Why is that?" Amy asked. "It's because... I just feel like I belong with you. You amazed me in a way that I couldn't have imagined of before. You put up so much from me, but you always stand by my side. I never want to lose you, Amy, because you're really important to me and I care for you more than you can imagine. I always want to know that you're with me and I really want to be with you." Sonic said.

"Really, Sonic?" Amy asked, amazed. She wasn't expecting to hear so much, but it really made her happy. "Yes. I always wanted to say this, but I always felt like I wasn't ready, when I really was from the very start. Amy... I love you." Sonic smiled. He had told Amy everything he had wanted to say, and he felt wonderful inside, knowing he had made Amy truly happy. "Sonic... I love you, too." Amy smiled. Her eyes were brimming with tears of happiness. She had waited for a long time to hear Sonic say that, and now she had finally been able to hear it, and he really meant it. Sonic smiled as Amy hugged him from joy. This is what he wanted for a long time. He hugged Amy back.

Now Sonic and Amy could finally be with each other, and it was made possible because of the right words that were said.


End file.
